


了然

by Zqx1422



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 杰佣 - Freeform, 第五人格 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zqx1422/pseuds/Zqx1422
Summary: ·我流杀人魔温情杰克×超凶柴郡猫奈布·车





	了然

**Author's Note:**

> ·给Diaoer的生贺回礼  
> ·食用愉快w

——伊莱的猫头鹰，叫什么来着？  
清晨，奈布侧躺在床上，脑内想的却是和现在的所作所为毫无关联的的事情。身体的燥热让他有办法集中，自然也没办法冷静思考，浑浑噩噩的脑子甚至消磨殆尽了他开口谩骂的心情，转而去想一些有的没的。湖蓝色的猫瞳转动，视线飘向薄薄的那一层纱帘外微亮的曦光，整个空间朦胧又宁静。  
奈布翻了个身，猫尾从身下抽出来搭在一旁，尾根的一段弯成漂亮的弧状微微颤着。他单臂弯曲垫在下巴下面屈膝撑起下身趴在堆起的棉被上，深吸口气开始在亚麻质地的被单上慢慢磨蹭起来，伴随着倾吐的气息一丝微弱的快感窜上来，颇有几分猫咪感觉得闷哼便冒了出来。从腿弯那里窥探过去的旖旎风光在略显清冷的环境光下单纯的赏心悦目。高挺的性器紧贴着小腹，贴合被单的一面更加红肿些许，两颗囊袋被夹在骨节分明的手指指尖揉捏抚摸，反着微光的润滑液顺着动作低落下来，把被单染深了小小的一片。  
奈布一边舒适地闷哼喘气，一边无所事事地抱怨着今天的计划泡汤了大半。他本打算上午就去旅馆和难得光顾这个城市的伊莱聚一聚，然后在附近的市中心随意逛一逛的。虽没有约好时间，但这样难能可贵的机会他并也不错过。可惜天生本性随意加上谜一样的行动力，突然泛了情欲的念头就是怎么也压不住，脑子里尽是引人堕落的画面和说着糟糕话语的低哑好听地声音，回回过神来手已经放在性器上缓缓撸动了。  
萨贝达想着，又抬高了些臀部。他已经自顾自玩上了好一会，挺立的性器尖端喷出的液体蹭到了被单上，但带来的快感远远不及他想要的。还不够粗暴，还不够。应该更...对，更粗壮饱满，能填满他的那种。他稍稍加快了磨蹭的速度，在腿间玩弄自己囊袋的手也收起转而拿捏起了尖端最敏感的小孔和龟头。欢愉跳跃的快感突飞猛增让萨贝达一时滞气，随后在舒服的闷哼后带着微颤吐出气息。但还是哪里不对，这根本不够。脑海里充斥着自己的双手被绑在身后动弹不得、或捂住嘴巴不断呻吟的模样和他被属于男性的粗大性器侵入填满的样子。听起来很变态，甚至还稍微有点自己是个抖M的嫌疑。他也这么觉得并在清晨无数次试图把这种想法赶出自己的脑子，然后，失败了。  
啧...可是看起来真的很舒服。想要。  
萨贝达翻了个白眼，妥协了自己的变态想法后，学着某位虚假绅士的动作将手越过自己发泄后又再次挺立的性器，来到尚未涂抹润滑的穴口摸索。仅被肥大的黑T恤覆盖的腰肢下压，布料顺着股沟一直滑落到腰。穴口随着他的意识一张一合，顺着奈布的意在指尖接近的下一刻不紧不慢含住以表欢迎，但还是感觉不太对。  
并不是他脑子里想要的那种画面，短暂愉悦的快感也略显单调。  
真麻烦。  
奈布·柴郡·萨贝达啧了一声，娴熟地从床上撑起身子，打定了主意似的从床上窜了下来，带着情欲还未散尽又有几分慵懒的模样走向房门口。就在正要拉开门的时候，奈布吸吸鼻子倏地停了动。有一股熟悉的浓烟草味，混着点玫瑰的甜味。竖起猫耳听过去，微不可查的哼歌声若隐若现。前一秒还在想东想西的柴郡猫下一秒便勾起了嘴角。

砰！  
由杰克精心挑选，上面刻有中世纪花纹边框的木门被猛地拉开和墙面撞击传来巨响，又在和墙面撞击后回弹的下一刻被柴郡狠狠摁回去。要不是住在单栋的二层还带花园的私家住宅里，这绝对是扰民的巨响。  
摘了礼帽，手里随意握着一束玫瑰的杰克正站在门口，断断续续的歌声停了下来，取代而知的是刻意压低的好听声音，里面满满的笑意和爱意浓郁的令常人窒息，带着些宠溺和淡淡的调笑。男子暗红的眸子低垂，视线穿过细碎的额发从上到下极其缓慢地扫视了一圈后，才从猫尾和沾有痕迹的衣料上挪开视线，对上眼前人儿的目光，缓慢开口。  
“小先生，我记得你今天好像有别的安排。”  
萨贝达咬牙切齿似的笑着紧紧盯着手捧玫瑰一副休闲打扮的英俊男子，笑道，“呵，那你能告诉我你在这站了多久了吗？”然后一字一顿的加重了接下来的话，“变，态，绅，士。”  
男人听闻，保持着笑眯眯的模样支起了腰，换做了一副看似无聊的模样玩捏起了在眼前直立的猫耳。  
“不久的小先生。”猫耳在与冰凉指尖触碰后本能地一抖，又被男人修长的手指圈回来。“嗯…也就两三分钟吧。”  
“哦吼？两三分钟？”猫尾大幅度晃了下，勾勾手指让面前男人俯下身的同时奈布·萨贝达慢悠悠地抬起手臂环住了杰克脖颈，喃喃自语似的嘟囔着“那还真是及时，免得我去叫你了。”正说着，奈布顿了顿，像想起了什么似的‘啊’了一声。这让正要揽住奈布的杰克抬眼看了过去和奈布对上视线。只见奈布勾起唇角挑起带着毫不遮掩的嚣张。  
“你动作得快点，我今天还想出门。”

杰克低头轻吻猫咪的耳尖，垂眸会意一笑，揽好奈布低头轻吻。唇瓣饱满又从不干裂，浅浅发着热，啃咬下去的口感甚好。按杰克往日的习惯，果然还是要先象征性地温情一小段时间，但怀里这位小先生允不允许，就要另说了。  
玫瑰被放在奈布胸口，随着向后的步伐零零散散掉落在地上，一路摇摇曳曳地延伸到唇齿相碰的两人脚下。  
奈布背对着窗外啃咬着杰克的下唇，尖牙磨蹭着留下了微红的牙印，松口后迫不及待似的含住吸吮舔舐留下津液。带着几分讨好又不乏侵略和命令的意思，在撬开杰克虚合着的牙关，勾起毫无动作的舌尖打转挑逗。情欲上涌渴望肉欲的脑子弄得他晕晕乎乎的，但被杰克‘指导’出的技巧运用的依旧娴熟。  
杰克睡着眸子，俯着身享受难能可贵但的‘服务’。温湿的舌头每一次舔舐都细腻到杰克最喜欢的位置，每一次停顿能引出更多的欲望。舒服是舒服的，令人头皮发麻心脏停跳，但自然远远不够。短短的一段单方面的缠绵过后，杰克看出怀里的小先生对毫无反应的自己渐渐恼火起来，还张口作势要冲着本就有一圈半圆形红印的下唇再咬下去的样子，便把环在奈布腰上的手臂松了松拉开两人的距离，舌尖缓缓舔过下唇勾断摇曳的银丝，一点点掠过奈布留下的咬痕，看似无奈地笑起来。  
“小先生，你太心急了。”  
湖蓝色的猫瞳把这一系列动作尽收眼底，随后微微眯了起来，笑意毫不吝啬的留在里面大方得不加遮掩。  
“喂，亏我这么主动，别跟我说你堵在我门口就是来给我送玫瑰的？”  
“当然不是。但恕我直言小先生，你每次都很主动。”  
“你讨打就直说。”  
杰克垂了眼笑意淡淡歪了歪头，奈布觉得环在自己腰上的手臂收紧了几分，这令他不得不踮起脚来。杰克埋进了他的颈窝里，侧着脑袋慢慢呼气吸气，发丝柔弱弄得皮肤痒痒的有些不大舒服，温湿的气体也尽数喷洒在脖颈上面。杰克轻舔了一口怀里爱人的脖颈，在最显眼的位置留下了一个吻痕。本就温柔略带磁性的声音被放轻几近气声，还刻意带上了恰到好处的得意感。  
“如果我拒绝呢？”  
“那我就直接打了。”  
“唔哇，好凶。”

猫尾大概是猫科动物全身最好懂的部位了，无论是友好地竖起、暴躁地炸毛，还是被爽到时不断的颤动。猫尾根随着零星的呜咽声同步反应，被夹在杰克和墙面之间的奈布·萨贝达却并没有对此作出什么评价。杰克依旧埋在他的颈窝上，只不过这次是从后面，可以更加肆无忌惮地舔咬和啃食，一面还可以时不时地说些什么以来填充前戏时漫长而暧昧的时光。黑色T恤被撩起一些，本就挺立的性器暴露在空中，在男人不断的玩弄下尖端冒出半透明的液体，饱满肿胀，低端盘旋着一团细密的雾气，紧紧拷在紧贴睾丸的位置，强行制止着绝顶的到来。胸前两颗饱满的红珠早在最开始便被杰克舔咬把玩到肿胀挺立，现在被冷落在冬日冰冷的空气中更是瘙痒难耐。双手被雾气紧紧拷在一起无法自如行动，无法发泄的快感和胸前得不到爱抚的欲望都无法自己解决，来不及吞咽的津液在吸吮男人不断搅动舌体的手指时顺着下颚曲线滑落。大脑带领着身体从凌晨就开始幻想渴望着后面被填满时的满足感的念头和持续不断还层层叠加的快感折磨的萨贝达快要发疯。浑浑噩噩的大脑犹豫再三遵循了欲望的指引，奈布将被束缚的手臂收在胸前，仰起头将前胸贴在手臂上，慢慢挪动身体在手臂上上下摩擦起痒到令人发疯的乳尖。发声不太方便的姿势和夹杂着疼痛的快感让看起来还是个男孩的前雇佣兵不自主发出了一声尽管强行压制却还是偷跑了出来的舒服的呜咽声。  
杰克听着，手上的动作一停。爱人的充满爱欲的声音和这一系列动作牵引着的动作变化，导致奈布的臀部翘高了不少，而杰克则把代替深吻的手指收了回来，就着津液不由分说地塞了两个指节在从不布料后露出的肉穴里。肉穴炙热有些干燥，入口最不好突破的位置被强行撞开塞入异物，把关的雾团一松，奈布本能倒吸气闷哼的瞬间便射了出来，白灼喷溅在小腹和墙面上，杰克从奈布的发丝间看过去，吹了声愉快的口哨。  
奈布喘着气，还沉浸在释放后快感的余韵里，听见口哨声还是强压着粗喘勉强一句变态绅士骂了过去。杰克笑着，并没有理会，而是用空闲的手从墙上抹下来些许白浊，涂抹在奈布脸颊上，下巴搭在奈布肩上，语气也依旧彬彬有礼。  
“小先生用的是我买的洗发露呢，真好闻。”  
杰克顿了顿，在奈布调整好呼吸前抽出被壁肉吸紧的手指，不紧不慢抹走小腹上的白浊，再次塞了进去。  
这次是两根手指。  
指尖在爱人体内轻车熟路的抠挖抽动起来，毫无准备的奈布被闷哼硬生生堵回了开口说话的冲动，但却在下一刻报复性地夹紧抠挖的手指强行止住了其动作。杰克倒也不慌，停顿了下动作喃喃似的开口道；“宝贝，你选的这个时机可不太好啊...”  
穴口还未被撑平的褶皱处传来与冰凉指尖相碰的触觉，奈布反应过来暗叫不好，可自然阻止不了杰克将第三根手指直直挤进他体内。  
“因为你看，小先生。”  
杰克侧头轻轻蹭了蹭爱人的发丝，抬脸咬了咬蓝灰相间的猫耳朵，笑得悠然慵懒又带着无法遮掩的愉快。  
“我和你一样迫不及待地想要享用美食啊。”  
双手被两团雾气分开固定在越过头顶的墙面上，不久前才入软塌下去的性器因后穴不断传来的快感再次抬起脑袋，被杰克把玩在手里。因为动作的限制不太方便用手指模拟抽插的杰克好想干脆放弃了这个选项，转而在他体内刻意避开了最敏感的区域抠挖，时不时撑开发热的肉穴让冷空气钻进去，似乎相当满意于肉穴忽然收紧松弛，又在他转会抠挖时不自觉吮吸手指的模样。一边总算有称得上闲暇时光稍作休息的奈布并没打算在——这方面对他近乎了如指掌的——爱人面前保持多余的绅士风度。“你TM...唔！...不是说迫不及待...呜，哈...了吗？”侧头朝杰克看去的目光近乎瞪视，带着恼怒的猫瞳被水汽侵染，配上高潮带来的潮红便有种故作凶狠模样的猫咪般的可爱。杰克就俯身趴在他身上眯着眸子，奈布侧头就能看见。那细长的眼睛笑得眉眼弯弯，好看，像极了看准猎物的蛇，吐着信子窥探着猎物，低哑的嘶嘶声魅惑人心，刻意隐藏和调整的沉重呼吸也显得诱人。杰克松开把玩性器的手和肉穴的，拍了拍奈布肌肉紧实的腿根，双手向外分开奈布距离相对较近的两条腿，在雾团牵引奈布把双手下移的同时又捏了几下手感甚好的臀瓣。语气近乎命令，“往下一点，小先生。”  
“杰克，你...”一边下蹲一边又被方才那句整得不爽的奈布刚要转身挑衅几句，什么东西便抵上了后面饥渴的小穴，并在下一面便吸住了对方。身后传来一声轻微的闷哼。“呵，”奈布挑眉，仗着后穴被扩张到软糯的程度尽力张开小嘴包裹住对方更多，再次狠狠的吸了一口，“怎么？不进来吗？”  
“怎么会，小先生。如您所说...我确实已经迫不及待了。”身后男人双手搭上奈布双肩，下压，在奈布双膝着地的下一瞬间，把住他的两胯猛地挺身冲撞进去...！  
“ ! ”  
撕裂般的疼痛和被填满的餍足与陆续的大幅顶弄所带来的快感瞬间袭入令奈布一时失声，双手被最大限度固定在头顶导致他胸腔近乎紧贴着墙壁，脖颈扬起，身体随和肉体碰撞起起落落，呜咽声淫秽不堪断断续续，带着满足和欢喜。在姿势的限制下这个体位所带来的疼痛虽非比寻常但快感也是加倍的，被顶撞抬起而短暂抽出些许的性器被肉穴紧紧吸住，再在重力导致的身体下落时重新将其填满。充分的扩张带来的畅通无阻也供杰克部分太大力气便能直顶深处，一时低喘呜咽和肉体碰撞声混杂在一起，被刺激而分泌的肠液充当了润滑，布满青筋的肿胀性器进入时噗孤噗咕的水声听的奈布猫耳发烫蔫蔫地垂着。“杰克，杰克///...呜咕，哈...在用力些...唔♥！”奈布的性器被顶弄带来的快感刺激的早就冒出液体想要释放，低端却在快要到达巅峰的时候被雾气紧紧缠住，渴望欢愉的念头充斥在脑海里把奈布弄得浑浑噩噩根本来不及思考，勉强拼凑出的言语模糊短促掺杂着呜咽。“混蛋你把雾，...！你把它挪开，让我射...，唔///”杰克的笑声从低喘声中时隐时现，带着不知足的深吸气和缓慢下来、却一次比一次狠的顶弄。“宝贝，你不是很喜欢这样吗？”不加掩饰的笑意浅浅藏在语句里，狡诈的巨蛇伏在他身上低声引诱，“来，告诉我你还想要更多。”一次次的顶弄和无法释放额难耐折磨的奈布无法思考，顺着恶魔般的低语仓促应答，“我还要，还要更多...唔啊///你快把它拿开啊！！！”带着哭腔的呜咽声被猛然被射入的冲击推向高潮，高耸的性器颤抖着渴望绝顶却不能如意，而随着体内的性器抽出大半的动作穴肉本能地缠住制止，奈布都能想象得出如果性器拔出白浊滴落会是一副怎样的风光。  
“你后面可不是这么告诉我的，奈布。”与仍处于兴奋状态快要被无法忍耐的快感与痛苦快要逼得哭出来的奈布不同，第二次得到满足的杰克又顶弄了几下，刻意放缓了动作趴在爱人身上玩抚起了身下人还在微微颤抖的身体，并在穴壁吸吮咬紧渴求快感时发出了被爽到的喘息声，“它告诉我它还不满足，它想被我填满，宝贝。在那之前我是不会让你射的。”  
“你，滚...！”手臂和双腿都是不上力气，奈布气急败坏地骂了过去，持续兴奋的身体弄得他疲惫不堪，可惜他恰恰又喜欢这样的状态。脑子被淫欲带来的欢愉和爱欲带来的满足感充斥，和他早上套弄自己的性器时想要的一样。奈布喘着粗气，看清了就算他就算哭嚷着求饶出来——尽管他死也不可能这么做——杰克估计也不会松开缠在他腿间的雾团。但。很有趣，这样才好玩嘛。  
而杰克自然之道与自己交往已久的爱人想要的是什么，他一点一点再次将性器深深埋进表示欢迎的洞穴，把内壁撑开变得毫无褶皱，欣赏爱人因饱胀带来的满足感而迷醉的模样，然后展开了下一波顶弄寻欢。

除了生理抵触奈布从一开始便不厌恶和杰克一同欢愉作乐。一是好玩和不服输的性情，杰克稍微煽风点火，眨眼的功夫就能像扭打似的弄乱本来平整的被单。二是除了兄弟以外难能可贵的信任和依赖。这个以人类为主的城市对异形并不友好，尽管它们无处不在人们也习以为常。初次见面时萨贝达那称得上小疯子又略带孩子般嚣张跋扈的架势让杰克没忍住笑出了声，理所应当得到了堪称凶狠的回礼。谁有能想到这么久过去原本凶得要死的小野猫变成了现在这样...嗯？  
杰克歪了歪脑袋突然笑起来，松开绑住萨贝达双手的雾团，托起无力垂落下来的其中一只手背轻吻，在缓慢抽出软塌下来的性器时向着看似摸不着头脑的奈布解释道：“当时还以为你会变成乖巧的家猫，”属于剁子手血红得好看的眸子扫视了一遍身下的旖旎风光，轻叹，“结果还是那个凶暴的小先生。”  
奈布被温和地放在卧室大面积故土风情的地摊上翻个身，双腿支在杰克身体两侧，腿根还有先前低落上去的粘稠液体，从红肿的穴口流出的成片爱液和时不时传出的噗噗吐水声把视线内弄得一片旖旎狼藉。  
“...？”  
在杰克尽职尽责的套弄和好心服务下艰难射出稀薄液体后的奈布听着这话结结实实愣了一下。作为回应，还为失去动力的猫尾尾梢晃了几下。再一次吞咽唾液和喘息后奈布挪动了下动脑袋，看向撑在他身上的杰克。视线极度模糊，腰隐隐传来酸疼。相比后穴撕裂般的刺痛这些细小的麻烦在混沌的脑子里占了上风。没办法好好说话，连喘息的尾音都带着颤。奈布干脆放弃开口，想着反正身后那家伙猜得出来。

——失望了？

“怎么会。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 奈布：伊莱，我明天再去找你...  
> 伊莱：难得你那边有突发情况呢，怎么了？生病了？  
> 奈布：没，其实也算，emmm  
> 伊莱：啊，没事（直觉一秒get全部），没事我这几天先和哈斯塔大人出门逛逛。  
> 奈布：...！？等等我还以为你时间很赶就待很短的几天。  
> 伊莱：没事，我已经在另一个剧本里被安排上了，暂时休假。嗯。  
> 伊莱：（很急，不想被安排）  
> （不是赤花症黄占的预告，不是！（疯狂遮掩））


End file.
